Shivering Red
by Clarione
Summary: Sebagian berkata jika wanita, kontras dengan kelembutan dan kecantikan mereka, adalah makhluk paling berbahaya di muka bumi... / X-Over Kuroshitsuji x Shingeki no Kyojin. SebastianMikasa, JeanMikasa. M for theme and something you'll know further. 3 Chaps. Happy Reading!
1. Prologue

Selalu ada merah, hitam, dan putih di palet dan kanvasnya. Baginya, warna seperti takdir ...

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji** / **Black** **Butler** is forever _Yana_ _Toboso's_. **Attack** **on** **Titan** / **進撃の巨人 **is certainly and definitely _Isayama __Hajime's_**, **I take nothing but pursuing happiness, still seeking and seeking until the very end *sobs* NO TRADEMARK INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

**Note**: It's gonna be an Alternate Universe in Shingeki no Kyojin, but Alternate Reality in Kuroshitsuji. Yep, there will no Ciel and Pantomhive Household as Queen's Watchdog. It's Mikasa and Ackerman Instead.

**WARNING**: OOCness, M for theme and something you'll know further :')

* * *

"_My_ _Lady_ ...,"

Suara itu dalam, rendah namun manis, dan selalu menjadi yang pertama menyapanya setiap pagi. Ia tersenyum hampa sembari mencelupkan kuasnya ke cat minyak merah sebelum mengoleskannya ke kelopak mawar yang semula pucat di lukisannya.

"Ya, Sebastian?" nada suaranya terdengar begitu mati, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Anda melukis lagi? Ini masih terlalu pagi ..."

Ada suara gemericik air yang dituang, diikuti aroma tajam _Earl Grey_, kemudian bunyi denting lembut logam yang beradu dengan keramik. Bersamaan, mereka menggelitik setiap indra di dirinya. _Ia_ _sedang_ _menuang_ _teh_ ... tebaknya dalam hati.

"Aku bangun terlalu dini pagi ini, mendahului fajar. Dan karena tidak bisa tidur kembali, maka aku melukis saja untuk menghabiskan waktu." Ia menjawab, masih belum mengalihkan perhatian dari mawar-mawar dua dimensinya. "Sudah dua pekan aku mengerjakannya, tetapi lukisan ini tidak kunjung selesai." ia menghela napas. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit pemalas, iya, 'kan, Sebastian?"

"Nona merasa begitu?" ia mendengar derap lembut langkah kaki perlahan mendekatinya. "Saya rasa itu karena kegiatan Nona begitu padat sehingga Nona tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hobi Anda."

"Hm, mungkin ... Aku ingin sekali mengambil libur akhir pekan ini."

"Kalau begitu kebetulan,"

Ia mengerutkan dahi, kemudian menaruh semua peralatan melukisnya ke meja kecil di sampingnya. "Kebetulan?"

Perlahan, ia memutar posisi duduknya.

Seorang _butler_ bersetelan jas hitam berekor, tinggi, tegap, dan semampai telah menyambutnya dengan secangkir teh di wadah porselen, tersenyum manis. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana jumput-jumput rambut hitam jatuh di sisi wajah tirus sang _Butler_ yang putih pucat, seiring gerak tubuhnya ketika mengulurkan cangkir teh itu kepadanya. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian, bola mata sewarna batu delima terangnya berkilat ketika Sang _Butler_ merendahkan tubuh dan berkata, "Pagi ini _Earl Grey_, favorit Anda, _My_ _Lady_."

"Terima kasih," timpal sang _Lady_. Ia mengambil cangkir teh itu untuk kemudian menyesap isinya perlahan, dan meletakkannya kembali ke piringnya untuk melanjutkan, "Apa yang barusan kaumaksud dengan kebetulan, Sebastian?"

Sang _Butler_ membalik telapak tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan putih, ada sebuah amplop kuning pudar di sana. "Pesan dari _Butler_ Yang Mulia."

Sang _Lady_ mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ah," desahnya paham. "Jadi ini semacam menyelam sambil minum air." Katanya. "Tugas lagi bagi Anjing Penjaga Ratu."

* * *

_Red, is the color of death, and blood that stained the floortile where she stood unsteadily_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**PART 1 of 3**_

* * *

"_My_ _Lady_, _Snitchzel_ lembu dengan saus lemon dan salad _a_ _la_ Newcastle telah dipersiapkan untuk sarapan Anda pagi ini. Apakah Anda ingin _Croisant_, _Bagguete_ bawang, atau pastri Marseille sebagai pendampingnya?"

Selalu, Sebastian Michaelis menawarinya pilihan di setiap pagi, untuk ia santap, atau untuk ia abaikan.

"_Croisant_," ia memilih.

"Ada yang lain?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Nona," kata Sebastian. "Merah lagi?"

Ia membuka mata, dan langsung berhadapan dengan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia cantik—_sangat_, dengan wajah yang merupakan perpaduan antara paras oriental dan arya—sisi asia-nya lebih mendominasi—kulit tubuh sepucat susu, mata abu-abu terang yang dalam, dan rambut layaknya helaian sutera hitam legam jatuh lurus hingga ke pinggang, seorang pelayan wanita pirang berperawakan kecil tengah menyisirnya dengan hati-hati. Dan merah yang dimaksud Sebastian adalah gaun yang kini dikenakan Sang Lady. Semuanya merah, dari kancing _swarovski_ di kerah hingga ke ornamen pita-pita kecil di ujung renda roknya yang mengembung.

"Aku tidak mau memakai warna yang lain," kata sang _Lady_, "Merah sangat cocok denganku."

"Anda benar," kata Sebastian yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Warna merah semakin menonjolkan keindahan kulit Anda, Nona. Merah sepert mawar—"

"—Atau darah," Sang Lady memotong. "Darah selalu berwarna merah, Sebastian."

Ia melihat Sebastian tersenyum, memantul di cerminnya. "_Yes_, _My_ _Lady_."

"_My_ _Lady_," pelayannya menghentikan sisirannya di rambut sang Lady. "Anda ingin rambut anda ditata seperti apa?"

Sang _Lady_ terdiam, kemudian menoleh untuk melirik _butler_-nya. "Sebaiknya rambutku diapakan, Sebastian?"

"Bagaimana pun tatanan rambut Anda—"

"—_Diapakan_, Sebastian?" tanya sang Lady lagi, datar, namun penuh penekanan, penuh tuntutan.

Sejenak, raut ramah di wajah Sebastian lenyap. Tetapi ia berhasil mendapatkannya kembali dengan tersenyum manis seperti semula. "Anda akan terlihat cantik dengan rambut tergerai, dengan pita yang mengikat rambut depan Anda dan membuatnya menjadi gelungan kecil di belakang."

Sang _Lady_ tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah," katanya, kemudian menghadap ke cermin kembali. "Kalau begitu ikat dan gelung semua rambutku, Historia. Jangan biarkan sehelai pun jatuh ke leherku."

Pelayannya—Historia mengerutkan dahi, melirik Sebastian dengan kebingungan yang bukan main-main.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang Nona perintahkan, Historia." Sebastian menjawab tanpa harus mendengar gadis pelayan itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Sebastian masih tersenyum, tetapi Historia berani bersumpah jika sekilas butler itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat tulang belakangnya terasa dingin, tetapi ia menolak mempercayai penglihatannya. Sebastian _tidak_ mungkin murka. "Saya menanti anda di aula makan, Nona. Dan—ah, maafkan saya. Saya lupa memberitahu Anda jika pagi ini Mr. Kirschtein akan sarapan di Ackerman Manor. Ia baru saja datang beberapa saat yang lalu."

Sebastian menghilang begitu ia menutup pintu kamar tidur sang Lady.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dengan ekspresi mati. "Jean ..."

* * *

Ackerman Manor selalu terasa dingin seperti pekuburan, setidaknya itu yang Jean Kirschtein selalu rasakan semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan (yang sebagian besar didominasi labirin semak mawar) hingga masuk ke aula utama di dalam gedung. Mungkin karena ukurannya yang terlalu besar, menyaingi istana ratu, atau penghuninya yang terlampau sedikit. Meskipun begitu, keheningan yang menyergapnya terasa begitu ganjil, asing, seolah berasal dari dunia lain.

Ackerman Manor sempat musnah, rata dengan tanah akibat kebakaran besar tiga tahun silam. Setelah menghabiskan waktu satu tahun untuk renovasi, Ackerman Manor berdiri kembali, lebih besar dan lebih mewah dari sebelumnya.

Tidak demikian dengan penghuninya, hanya tinggal seorang, sementara yang lain—

Jean tidak mau mengingatnya.

Bangunan ini terletak di lahan terbuka di timur London, agak susah di jangkau karena jalanannya yang rumit. Ia pun harus berangkat dini hari dari kediamannya di pusat kota untuk sampai di tempat ini tepat waktu.

Berkuda. Di tengah hujan salju. Sendirian.

Jean menguap. Ia mengorbankan jam tidurnya setelah terjaga semalaman mengurusi akta notaris dari berbagai pelanggan di firma hukum milik ayahnya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya. Keluarganya telah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga Ackerman selama beberapa generasi, menjadi konsultan dan penasehat yang dipercaya untuk urusan hukum, baik di tingkat rumah tangga atau perusahaan manufaktur yang mereka jalankan.

Dan, semenjak hanya tinggal seorang Ackerman yang tersisa, Jean tidak tahu apakah pekerjaannya meringan, atau justru lebih berat.

Lagi pula, gadis itu adalah tunangannya. Dan ia mencintainya, amat sangat mencintainya.

"Mr. Kirschtein,"

Jean menoleh, mengalihkan tatapannya dari cangkir teh panas yang isinya mengepulkan asap ke wajahnya. Ia melihat Sebastian Michaelis mendekatinya sembari membawa selembar mantel hitam di sikutnya. _Butler _itu tersenyum, dan Jean tidak habis pikir mengapa _butler_ itu selalu tersenyum.

Ia tidak tahu apa pun tentang Sebastian Michaelis, selain fakta bahwa ia muncul begitu saja tiga tahun yang lalu, bersama tunangannya yang ia anggap telah ikut musnah bersama Ackerman Manor.

Sebastian adalah misteri, dan Jean sangat penasaran terhadapnya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sebastian. Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan."

Sang _Butler_ membungkuk kepadanya ketika ia menyerahkan mantel kulit itu kembali kepada Jean, yang sebelumnya telah Sebastian keringkan dari basahnya salju yang meleleh. Segera setelah Jean menerima pakaian luarnya, ia memakaikannya kembali ke tubuhnya yang menggigil, walaupun ruang makan tempatnya berada sekarang hangat.

Ackerman Manor adalah tempat yang menakutkan, dan Jean ingin sekali membawa tunangannya keluar dari tempat ini sesegera mungkin, hidup bersamanya sebagai sepasang suami istri dan tinggal di rumahnya di Marseille.

Tetapi gadis itu selalu menolak. Dengan alasan yang tidak pernah ia mengerti.

"_Aku tidak bisa, Jean. Tidak sekarang. Aku punya tugas ..."_

"Mikasa belum selesai?" tanyanya, begitu Sebastian berjalan ke seberang meja untuk merapikan peralatan makan. Pintu ruang itu terbuka kembali, seorang gadis berpakaian _maid_ melangkah masuk bersama troli makanan yang ia dorong dengan hati-hati.

"Saya rasa sebentar lagi Nona akan turun, Master Jean—ah, itu dia."

Jean menoleh ke arah tatapan Sebastian kini tertuju, kemudian tercekat.

Ia begitu cantik, seperti dewi di dalam lukisan. Ia tersenyum kepadanya. "Selamat pagi, Jean." Dan suaranya, lebih merdu daripada nyanyian yang pernah ia dengar di St. Basilika ketika masih kanak-kanak.

"Mikasa," Jean terburu-buru menghampirinya, kemudian merangkulnya perlahan, sangat berhati-hati seolah gadis itu terbuat dari kertas dan ia bisa merobeknya dengan pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya di telinga Mikasa.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," balasnya pelan, Jean tersenyum di perpotongan leher tunangannya, merasa begitu bahagia hanya dengan keberadaan gadis itu di antara lengan-lengannya.

Yang tidak Jean tahu, tatapan gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Tatapannya mati, terpaku kepada orang lain di ruangan yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan yang siapa pun tidak bisa terka apa maksudnya. Ya, tidak seorang pun, kecuali oleh diri mereka sendiri.

Dirinya, dan Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

"Kauakan berangkat ke Newcastle sore ini? Sendirian?" Jean mendesis gusar, ketika ia dan Mikasa hanya berdua saja di ruang kerja gadis itu, duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan hanya dipisahkan meja mahoni kecil sembari menyantap sepotong tiramisu yang telah dipersiapkan Sebastian sebelumnya. "Aku tidak mengizinkan, Mikasa."

"Jean," nada suaranya lembut, menenangkan. "Aku akan pergi bersama Sebastian, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lagipula, ini hanya jamuan pesta biasa dari _Duke_ _of_ _Newcastle_."

Alis Jean bertaut. "Kau bisa berangkat denganku."

"Tidak," tunangannya menyanggah. "Klien-klienmu membutuhkanmu, Jean."

"Aku bisa mengatur jadwal lain dengan mereka, kalau kau memberitahuku sebelumnya."

Mikasa menghembuskan napas. Dengan pelan, ia meletakan garpu di sebelah tiramisunya yang nyaris masih utuh, kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju balkon. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, kau sibuk."

"Aku selalu mempunyai waktu untukmu, kau yang tidak, Mikasa."

Mikasa berbalik, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas balkon. "Jean, aku—"

"Sebaiknya tidak usah di bahas," Jean cepat-cepat memotong, raut wajahnya menyuram, tetapi ia memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, Mikasa. Maafkan aku."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya, membelakangi Jean, memandang salju yang jatuh dalam diam. _Semuanya_ _putih_, pikirnya. _Putih_ _dan_ _dingin_. Ia menggigil.

"Mikasa,"

Mikasa bergetar saat sepasang lengan merangkulnya kembali dari belakang, gemetar lebih hebat saat udara panas menerpa tengkuknya yang telanjang. "Hm?"

Jean berkata perpotongan bahu dan lehernya. "Menikahlah denganku."

Mikasa tertawa kecil. "Kita memang akan menikah, Jean."

"Tidak," Jean berkata sembari mengecup bagian belakang telinga Mikasa, "Maksudku hari ini," ia mengecup pipinya, "Atau besok, atau lusa. Kau berusia tujuh belas februari nanti, dan aku hampir dua puluh. Apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

"Jean, masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan—"

"—Hal apa?" Jean mendesis pelan, sembari memutar Mikasa dalam sekali tarik, membuat mereka berhadap-hadapan tanpa menciptakan jarak sedikitpun. Ia bisa merasakan napas gadis itu menerpa lehernya, kali ini dirinya yang gemetar. "Aku mencintaimu, Mikasa."

Jean menanti dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia menunggu Mikasa membalas perkataannya. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terlontar dari mulut gadis itu.

Hatinya robek.

"Ayo masuk," katanya kemudian, mendaratkan kecupan di kening gadis itu, kecupan yang terasa dingin, bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. "Udara semakin dingin, kau bisa terkena flu."

Mereka saling menatap setelahnya.

Jean menjadi yang pertama mengalihkan tatapannya. "Jadi, kau akan berangkat sore ini? Haruskah aku mengantarmu ke King's Cross?"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Tidak usah, klien-klienmu membutuhkanmu, Jean. Seorang Pengacara tidak pernah mengabaikan kliennya, bukan?"

Jean menghela napas panjang, menyerah. "Baiklah."

* * *

Langit musim dingin London semakin gelap, dan bunyi peluit panjang melengking ketika satu sosok panjang kereta besi perlahan melaju mendekati peron, kemudian berhenti. Mikasa bangkit dari duduknya.

Asap kelabu yang mengepul dari cerobong kereta dan turun ke sekelilingnya membuatnya terbatuk, ia tidak pernah tahan dengan aroma batu bara yang terbakar. Sebastian ada di sampingnya, _butler_ itu menutupi hidung dan mulut Mikasa dengan sarung tangan putih yang ia ambil dari saku jas hitamnya, melindunginya dari udara yang tercemar.

"Mari masuk, Nona. Udara di dalam kereta lebih bersih."

Sebastian membimbingnya menembus kerumunan para calon penumpang yang penuh sesak, dan sebagian dari mereka tidak bergerak terlalu lembut. Mikasa beberapa kali tersenggol beberapa pria yang nampak tidak memperhatikan sekitar ketika mereka berebut pintu masuk yang terbuka di setiap gerbong. Mikasa beberapa kali oleng, tetapi selalu ada Sebastian yang menjaga dirinya tetap berdiri, tersenyum setiap kali ia menahan tubuh Mikasa agar tidak jatuh.

"Terima kasih," Mikasa menghembuskan napas lega begitu ia dan Sebastian berhasil menginjak lorong kompartemen kelas ekonomi. Ia mengangkat ujung rok gaun merahnya untuk memudahkannya berjalan di lorong yang sempit. "Di mana kursi kita?" tanyanya, sembari terus melangkah.

"Ada di kompartemen berikutnya, VIP _Class_ untuk anda, Nona. Sayang sekali karena itulah kelas terbaik yang bisa ditawarkan kereta ini. Maafkan saya, lain kali saya akan mengusahakan kereta yang lebih bagus. Kita terburu-buru."

"Tidak apa-apa," tanggap Mikasa, kemudian berhenti untuk melirik Sebastian tanpa memutar tubuhnya. "Aku tahu kau bisa membuatnya menjadi setara dengan VVIP Class, Sebastian. _Seseorang_ sepertimu harusnya bisa."

Sebastian tersenyum. "_Of_ _course_, _My_ _Lady_."

Mikasa berbalik, mulai berjalan kembali. "Di mana kompartemennya?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sebastian?"

Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat _butler_-nya hanya mematung di belakangangnya, tatapannya tertuju kepada seorang pria bertopi di salah satu kursi. Dan tatapan pria asing itu terpaku kepadanya, dengan intensitas yang membuat Mikasa mual. Ia terlihat seperti hewan buas yang lapar, dan Mikasa merasa bila dirinya adalah santapannya.

"Sebas—"

"Mari pergi, Nona," Sebastian memotong, "Di sini penuh dengan serigala."

"Serigala?" Mikasa mengerutkan dahi.

"Itulah mengapa aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut tergerai," Sebastian berbisik di belakangnya, terdengar begitu dingin dan misterius. Mikasa bisa merasakan embusan dingin napas butler itu di telinganya. "Lehermu, mereka memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Lehermu terlalu indah, Nona. Kau memamerkannya dengan jelas kepada mereka, leher yang kaubiarkan terbuka untuk Master Jean kecup di hadapanku, leher yang seharusnya hanya _milikku_."

Mikasa gemetar, sementara bagian dalam tubuhnya membeku. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Mari lanjutkan perjalanan, dan setelah sampai di kompartemen, kita bisa membahas rencana." Sebastian sudah kembali kepada dirinya yang biasa. "_Let's move_, _Miss Queen's Watchdog_."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Hanya iseng-iseng memasangkan dua karakter hetero favorit saya, Sebastian dan Mikasa xD

It's still prologue, but just two chapter to go. Fiuh...

Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti xD

Farewell (but not forever),

Lembang, 11/12/2013

Clarione


	2. The Countess, and Her Revolvers

**Kuroshitsuji** / **Black** **Butler** is _Yana_ _Toboso's_. **Attack** **on** **Titan** / **進撃の巨人**is certainly and definitely _Isayama __Hajime's_**, **I take nothing but pursuing happiness, still seeking and seeking until the very end *sobs* NO TRADEMARK INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

**Note**: It's gonna be an Alternate Universe in Shingeki no Kyojin, but Alternate Reality in Kuroshitsuji. Yep, there will no Ciel and Pantomhive Household as Queen's Watchdog. It's Mikasa and Ackerman Instead.

**WARNING**: OOCness, M for theme and something you'll know further :')

* * *

Baroness Langnar merentangkan kedua lengannya lebar-lebar, kemudian mulai berputar di atas karpet maroko di mana ia sekarang berdiri. Ia menengadah, tersenyum ke arah langit-langit kamar hotel terbaik di Newcastle tempatnya menginap dua hari terakhir. Ia berputar dan menari, mengambil napas kemudian bernyanyi, tidak pernah cukup untuk membendung euforia yang kini membuncah dalam hatinya. Baroness Langnar tertawa, selepas dan senyaring yang ia bisa. _"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down …"_

Perempuan bangsawan muda itu kini berjalan ke arah tempat tidur berlapis suteranya dengan langkah riang. Ia berhenti di tepi ranjang besi, menatap kagum satu helai gaun keemasan yang tergeletak rapi di sana. Ada sebuah amplop merah dengan pita hitam di atasnya, juga topeng sulur bunga rampai perak bertatahkan _swarovski_ kuning. Di sebelahnya ada setangkai mawar putih, kesukaannya.

Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke samping gaunnya, menyusuri bahannya yang halus dengan jari-jarinya yang kurus. Ia baru berhenti ketika lengannya menyentuh permukaan amplop, kemudian tersenyum. Baroness Langnar mengangkat benda itu ke atas kepalanya, mengurai simpul pita hitam yang mengikatnya, kemudian menarik keluar isinya.

Secari kertas, dengan deretan huruf sambung tita emas.

My Dear Baroness of York,

_Aku menulis ini dengan terus mengutuk jarum detik dan menit di jam sakuku, rasanya waktu tengah mempermainkanku, rasanya waktu tengah mentertawakan hasratku yang semakin lapar dan lapar akan sosokmu, Manisku._

_Maka inilah gaun dariku, ia datang bersama kata-kata picisan yang kutulis untukmu, juga mawar putih yang kutahu persis tidak akan pernah bisa menyaingi pesonamu, terkutuklah aku._

_Datang ke pestaku malam ini, Ratuku. Dan bersama, kita akan menyaksikan awal runtuhnya Inggris Raya, tepat di bawah telapak tangan kita._

_Aku menunggumu, seperti budak yang menunggu rantainya dilepas tuannya …_

Sincerely yours,

Your Nile, Duke of Newcastle

Baroness Langnar meletakkan surat itu di dadanya, mendekapnya erat. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang kala mengingat satu per satu kata yang tertulis di sana. Ia dikuasai kerinduan dan hasrat, dan hampir tidak memiliki benteng untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia tersenyum, matanya terpejam, ia menikmati bagaimana darahnya berdesir ketika benaknya membayangkan sosok berambut gelap yang di masa lalu selalu mendekapnya di malam-malam rahasia mereka.

"Nile," ia berbisik. "Aku akan menjadi ratu. Kauakan menjadikanku seorang ratu." Ia tertawa kembali, kemudian mulai bernyanyi sekali lagi. _"London bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady."_

Dentingan lonceng di pintu menyela kesenangannya.

"Siapa?" ia mengernyit tidak senang. "Dieter, kaukah itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar," putus sang Baroness, kemudian mulai menghirup kelopak-kelopak mawar putihnya. _"London bridge is—"_

Ada dentingan kembali.

Sang Baroness mengerang pelan, kesal, kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar melintasi lantai kamar menuju pintu. Ia membukanya dalam satu kali tarik. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh—"

Baroness Langnar membeku, seluruh panas di tubuhnya seolah terhisap habis kala menatap sepasang mata merah delima di hadapannya.

"Si-Siapa kau? Petugas hotel?"

Pria bermantel kulit hitam di ambang pintu tersenyum, "Bukan, _My_ _Lady_," jawabnya, suaranya dalam dan manis, namun membuat sang Baroness menggigil, dari kepala hingga kaki. _"I'm just one hell of a butler."_

* * *

**Some people belive that women, contrary to their softness and beauty, are the most dangerous creature on earth …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2 of 3**

* * *

Revolusi Industri jelas masih menyisakan bisanya di bentangan langit Inggris, Mikasa menyaksikannya dari balkon kamar hotel tempatnya menginap. Dan Newcastle tidak ubahnya London atau Manchester, langitnya kelabu, diwarnai asap-asap hitam yang mengepul dari cerobong-cerobong pabrik. Semua hal beraroma batu bara.

Warna Inggris begitu monoton, begitu berbeda jauh dengan apa yang dikatakan buku dan cerita rakyat ketika mereka menggambarkan masa King Arthur.

Mereka berkata era Victoria adalah zaman emas, Mikasa hanya bisa mendengus.

Zaman ini adalah zaman awal membusuknya dunia, dihitamkan asap industri dan polusi, dikotori politik dan aturan manusia-manusia serakah yang menaruh Poundstering di atas segalanya.

_Well_, Mikasa adalah salah satunya, ia tidak menampik.

Bosan memandangi salju, Mikasa kembali ke dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa keemasan, duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur besarnya yang berkelambu. Ia berdecak.

Ada yang sedang ia tunggu, dan Mikasa hampir mencapai batas kesabarannya untuk menunggu.

Sebastian. Butler itu belum kembali semenjak Mikasa memerintahkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jengah, Mikasa berdiri, kemudian menghampiri meja rias di sisi lain ruangan. Ia duduk di kursi bundar tanpa punggung, menghadap ke cermin. Ia memperhatikan sosoknya yang lagi-lagi mengenakan gaun merah tua. Mikasa tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap kecenderungannya, ia begitu menyukai warna merah.

Sebastian memberinya jaket hangat dengan warna serupa sebelum pergi, dan Mikasa membiarkan rambutnya tergerai kali ini. Rambut yang, kata Sebastian, bahkan membuat Athena iri; jatuh seperti air terjun hitam, halus seperti benang sutera, berkilau keperakan seperti barisan bintang di langit malam. Tanpa ia sadari, Mikasa membelai rambutnya sendiri.

"Jika Anda mau, saya bisa menyisirkannya untuk Anda, My Lady."

Mikasa memutar tubuhnya penuh antisipasi, tangannya telah menggenggam sisir perak dengan ujung tajamnya ia siapkan dalam posisi menyerang. Dan kini ujung sisirnya hanya berhenti beberapa mili dari leher pucat Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian?" Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menarik lengannya menjauh. Sebastian kini tengah merendahkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu kepada satu lutut, menyejajarkan posisisnya dengan Mikasa yang tengah duduk. Mereka begitu dekat. Mikasa bisa membingkai wajah sang Butler secara penuh.

"Apa saya mengagetkan Anda?" Sebastian tersenyum, lengannya meraih lengan Mikasa untuk menyingkirkan sisir tajam itu dari sang Master, secara hati-hati, kemudian menaruhnya kembali di atas meja rias.

"Tidak," Mikasa menjawab datar. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tabiatmu, Sebastian. Tetapi tidak bisakah kau memilih cara kemunculan yang lebih _manusiawi? _Seperti masuk lewat pintu, misalnya?"

"Bisa kucoba," Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Tetapi aku tidak janji. _After all, I'm just one hell of a butler_."

Mikasa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Of course you are_," katanya, kemudian mengerutkan dahi kembali kala melihat tangan kosong Sebastian. "Apa kau mendapatkan apa yang kuminta?"

"Ya," Sebastian mengangguk. "Ada di sana," ia menunjuk tempat tidur Mikasa.

Sang Countess bangkit dan mulai mengambil langkah mendekati tempat tidurnya kembali. Di atasnya ada kotak bingkisan besar yang diikat dengan pita biru. Mikasa membuka penutupnya. Ada bahan terlipat berwarna keemasan di dalamnya, juga sebuah amplop berpita hitam, topeng perak, dan setangkai mawar putih.

"Ini semua milik Baroness Langnar?" tanya Mikasa, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari isi kotak.

"_Yes, My Lady_." Sebastian mengangguk di sampingnya. "Dia akan memakai gaun serta topengnya dan membawa surat juga undangan pesta yang ada di dalam amplop, semuanya hadiah dari _Duke of Newcastle_."

"Dan mawar putihnya?"

"Akan ia kenakan untuk menghiasi gelungan rambutnya nanti malam."

Mikasa melirik _butler_-nya. "Ia dan _Duke of Newcastle_ sepertinya memang memiliki hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi, berhubung keduanya masing-masing sudah menikah."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Itu juga yang dikatakan surat yang dikirimkan _Duke of Newcastle_ untuknya. Setiap katanya mengandung hasrat."

Mikasa melengkungkan alisnya, menatap Sebastian lebih lekat. "Hasrat? Aku tidak tahu jika _seseorang_ sepertimu bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu."

Sebastian membalas tatapannya, tiga kali lebih lekat. Manik kemerahan di matanya berkilat. "Tentu saja, hasrat adalah bumbu dari semua keburukan di dunia, _My Lady_."

Mikasa selangkah lebih dekat dengan Sebastian. "Dan kau menyukainya."

"Ya," ia tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Mikasa mengangkat lengannya ke bahu Sebastian, kemudian menyingkirkan serpihan salju yang menempel di mantel hitamnya. "Apakah seseorang sepertimu juga memiliki hasrat, Sebastian?"

Senyuman Sebastian lenyap, digantikan seringai tipis yang tidak kalah manisnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaimana menurutku?" Mikasa balik bertanya.

"Ya," tanggap Sebastian pelan. "Menurutmu."

Detik berikutnya, mata mereka saling mencari. Merah gelap terpaku kepada abu-abu terang, pun sebaliknya.

Tidak satu pun dari Sebastian maupun Mikasa mendapatkan jawaban yang mereka inginkan setelahnya.

* * *

Jean membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendapati pemandangan di luar kaca jendela berlalu seiring laju keretanya. Kecepatannya sedang, salju yang menutupi jalan mencegah kusir di bagian depan kereta untuk memacu kudanya lebih cepat dari ini. Jean bertopang dagu, sikutnya ia sandarkan ke tonjolan di dekat jendela.

"Dahimu tidak berhenti berkerut, Jean."

Sang Pengacara Muda melirik empunya suara yang menyapanya barusan. Ia duduk di sisi lain kereta, berseberangan dengan Jean. Pemuda itu memakai mantel bulu abu-abu, syal kashmir berwarna senada melingkari lehernya. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi titik-titik hitam halus di pipi memerah akibat udara dingin.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau memperhatikanku, Marco." Jean mendengus, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela kembali.

Pemuda itu, Marco Bodt mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ada kau untuk diperhatikan di dalam sini. Dan sepertinya kau sedang tidak mau diajak bicara, jadi aku memperhatikanmu saja, daripada bosan."

"Kau yang mengusulkanku untuk mengadakan perjalanan ini, jadi bukan salahku jika kau bosan."

Marco mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu mengadakan perjalanan ini jika kau tidak mengeluarkan aura hitam sepanjang waktu dan terus-terusan memasang ekspresi bingung itu di wajahmu. Jujur saja itu agak mengganggu, Jean. Terutama untuk klien-klienmu."

Jean memutar bola mata. "Asistenku mulai menasehatiku lagi sekarang."

"Asistenmu ini hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kelangsungan firma hukum milikmu jika kau terus-terusan tidak fokus seperti ini."

Jean kalah gertak. Ia mengerutkan dahinya kembali. "Jadi siapa Undertaker ini? Namanya aneh sekali."

Marco mengeratkan pegangannya kepada tongkat bertatahkan safirnya. "Ia pemilik sebuah rumah pemakaman di pelosok London."

Jean menyalak. "Dan bagaimana seorang pemilik rumah pemakaman bisa membantu masalahku?"

"Ia bukan hanya seorang pemilik rumah pemakaman, Jean. Ia adalah informan di dunia bawah tanah Inggris," tukas Marco. "Ia tahu _apa_ _pun_."

"Termasuk apa pun tentang Sebastian Michaelis?" Jean mendengus. "Aku ragu, Marco."

"Kau ragu, tetapi kau mengikuti saranku juga." Marco membuang napas. "Kau menyedihkan, Jean. Menyedihkan dan putus asa."

Jean mendesah lelah. "Aku rasa aku memang seperti yang kaukatakan."

"Dan cemburu berat."

Jean melirik Marco tajam. "Apa maksudmu?"

Marco tersenyum sebagai respon atas sikap ofensif Jean. "Kau cemburu kepada Sebastian Michaelis, Jean. Akui itu."

"Ha?" Jean mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Dengar, Marco. Ini bukan soal kecemburuan. Aku percaya kepada Mikasa, ia wanita terhormat. Dan ia adalah tunanganku." Jean mengambil napas, Marco mengerutkan dahi. "Sungguh, ini bukan karena aku cemburu kepadanya. Tetapi Sebastian Michaelis ini—bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku … mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya."

Marco berdeham. "Kalau begitu kau paranoid berat."

Jean melempar topi tingginya ke wajah Marco, yang ditepis pemuda itu dengan tanggap. Jean mendesah lagi. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Marco. Aku punya firasat buruk akan butler itu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana tubuhku mengantisipasi setiap kehadirannya, dengan alasan yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa persisnya. Ia misterius. Aku tahu ia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk kepada Mikasa, butler itu sangat setia dan bermoral seperti pria terhormat, tetapi aku tidak bisa berhenti mencurigainya."

Hening. Hingga Marco memutuskan untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. "_Well_, kau memang benar-benar butuh bantuan, Jean."

Jean merosot dari duduknya. "Kau benar, Marco. Sungguh."

* * *

UNDER TAKER. Jean menatap papan nama ungu dengan ornamen tengkorak bersayap di atas sebuah bangunan _absurd_ dengan dahi berkerut. _Apakah ini benar-benar tempat usaha?_

Under taker Funeral Parlors nyatanya tidak lebih dari bangunan rumah toko tinggi berbentuk kotak sederhana dan kecil, jauh dari bayangan Jean tentang bagaimana gedung tempat usaha jasa pemakaman seharusnya terlihat. Bangunan ini tidak menguarkan aura mistis, nyatanya ia terlihat begitu konyol. Dan ada jaring laba-laba di sudut bagian atas pintu masuk. Juga peti mati dan nisan (_Baiklah, itu sedikit mengesankan tempat ini sebagai rumah pemakaman_, pikir Jean).

"Penampilan yang mengesankan untuk seseorang yang bergerak di bawah tanah," Jean berkata sarkastik. "Dan bagaimana caranya kaubisa mendapat kontak dengan orang ini?"

Marco berdiri di sampingnya. Kereta kuda mereka telah terparkir dengan aman di sisi lain jalan. Salju turun lebat ketika itu. "Keluargaku secara turun temurun telah berurusan dengan dunia bawah tanah Inggris, Jean." Marco tersenyum, masih semanis biasanya. Hanya saja Jean tidak bisa memungkiri jika Marco sedikit terlihat lebih 'gelap' saat itu. "Bisa dibilang hanya akulah satu-satunya anggota keluarga Bodt yang berprofesi 'terang'," Marco tertawa. "Mau masuk?"

_"Ye-yeah, please …"_

Marco membimbing Jean dan membukakan pintu untuknya, hanya untuk memerangkapnya di dalam ruangan berpenerangan temaram yang tidak kalah absurd-nya dengan bagian luarnya. Dan peti mati ada di mana-mana.

_"Excuse me …._" Jean memanggil. Tidak ada jawaban. Dan tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia melirik Marco. "Kau yakin kita berurusan dengan orang yang tepat?"

"Aku sudah berurusan dengan Undertaker semenjak aku masih anak-anak, Jean. Kami bahkan sering main kriket bersama," jawab Marco enteng. "Aku akan memeriksa bagian belakang, mungkin ia sedang menyeduh kopi. Tunggu sebentar, dan cobalah untuk duduk santai."

Jean mengernyit, ia melihat sekelilingnya kaku. "Bagaimana aku bisa duduk jika tidak ada benda lain di tempat ini selain peti mati?"

"Benda itu," Jean menunjuk peti mati di sudut ruangan. "Adalah kursi, Jean. Duduklah."

Jean tersedak. Marco telah menghilang di balik tirai sebelum Jean sempat menyuarakan protes.

Pengacara muda itu melangkah ke 'kursi' yang dimaksud Marco dengan ragu. _Aneh_ _sekali_, _selera_ _dekorasi_ _si_ _Undertaker_ _ini_, pikirnya. Perlahan, Jean mengangkat tutup peti mati itu, entah mengapa ia penasaran dengan isinya. Jean menghembuskan napas lega ketika mendapati peti mati itu kosong.

Ia sudah hendak duduk, ketika tutup guci tembikar besar di sampingnya mengangkat terbuka, memperlihatkan sepotong kepala bertopi tinggi yang terendam tumpukan bubuk putih di dalamnya. Lidah terjulur dari mulutnya, menyamping.

Jean terlonjak. "A-apa—" Jean memekik. "Marco!"

Jean mendengar seseorang terkikik, suaranya nyaring dan tinggi. Butuh beberapa detik bagi Jean untuk menyadari jika kepala itulah sumbernya.

Jean mundur selangkah. "_What on earth—_"

Marco muncul dari balik tirai, tergesa-gesa. "Ada apa Jean? Oh—" mata Marco terpaku kepada sesuatu yang kini tengah diperhatikan Jean. Ia mendengus geli. "—Undertaker, dasar pria tua. Kau masih saja hobi bertingkah ganjil."

Jean mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Marco dan kepala di guci itu bergantian. "Marco, apa maksudnya ini?"

Marco tertawa kecil. "Oh, maafkan aku, Jean. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Undertaker."

Jean melongo. "Ha? _Kepala_ ini adalah Undertaker?"

Marco tertawa kembali.

"_I am_, _Monsieur_." Kepala itu bicara, Jean mundur selangkah lagi. "Aku Undertaker, dan aku bukan kepala, secara teknis aku masih punya badan. Aku hanya senang berendam di dalam tumpukan garam, itu saja. Dan hai, Master Marco, lama tidak berjumpa." Undertaker tersenyum lebar.

_Tolol_ _sekali_, umpat Jean dalam hati. _Sebenarnya_ _pria_ _macam_ _apa_ _Undertaker_ _ini?_

"Kaumasih senang membuat orang takut," kata Marco. "Keluarlah, kami ingin meminta sedikit bantuan darimu."

"Hm," Jean melihat kepala Undertaker bergerak, dan bila diperhatikan lebih baik, Undertaker tidak semenakutkan seperti apa yang ia tunjukkan di awal, walaupun wajahnya tersembunyi poni dari rambut putih keperakannya yang panjang. "Bantuan apa yang kalian harapakan dari seseorang sepertiku? Kau punya anggota keluarga yang baru saja mangkat, _Monsieur?_ Ingin kuurus kematiannya?"

Jean menelan ludah. "Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang seseorang. Dan menurut Marco, kau adalah orang yang tepat yang bisa kutanyai."

Jean melihat Undertaker menyeringai. "Ah, aku mengerti. Seharusnya aku tahu jika Master Marco datang, maka urusan yang menantiku tidak biasa-biasa saja."

Jean menatap Marco. Ia mengernyit kepadanya. _Apa maksudnya itu, Marco?_

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa, sesungguhnya," timpal Marco, sama sekali tidak membalas tatapan Jean. "Temanku ini hanya cemburu kepada seorang pria yang selalu lengket dengan tunangannya."

"Hey, Marco! Sudah berapa kali kubilang—"

Kepala Undertaker terkulai ke samping. "Bukan hal yang terdengar menyenangkan," katanya bosan.

Jean menimpali ofensif. "Akan kubayar berapa pun yang kaumau jika—"

"—Tetapi akan kuberitahu apa pun itu yang kauminta, _Monsieur_. Dan aku tidak tertarik dengan uang. Kau hanya perlu melakukan sesuatu untukku."

Jean mengangkat sebelah alis, "Dan apa itu?"

Undertaker terkikik._ "Show me a 'first rate laugh' …"_

"Ha?"

"Tidak apa-apa Jean," Marco memegangi kedua sisi bahu Jean, kemudian mulai membimbingnya ke pintu keluar. "Karena itulah aku datang bersamamu."

"Ha? Apa-apaan ini, Marco? Kenapa kau menyeretku keluar?"

"Oh, tidak. Jangan dirimu lagi, Master Marco. Terakhir kali kau melakukannya perutku sakit seharian penuh." Keluh Undertaker, namun nada suaranya terdengar berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya. Ia terdengar bersemangat.

Kerutan di dahi Jean semakin dalam. "Marco, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Asistennya mendorong Jean melewati pintu, membiarkan Jean menggigil di luar Under taker Funeral Parlors, kebingungan.

"Tunggulah, ini tidak akan lama." Marco tersenyum, kemudian membanting pintunya menutup di hadapan Jean.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Jean linglung.

Detik berikutnya, Jean mendengar gelak tawa yang membahana dari dalam gedung.

* * *

Siang hampir berakhir di Newcastle. Mikasa tidak bisa merasakan perbedaannya, toh ini musim dingin.

Ia dan sebastian kini tengah menyusuri distrik yang dikhususkan untuk pertokoan di Newcastle, sebelah utara West Road. Mikasa menggandeng sikut Sebastian, sedangkan tangan lain sang Butler memegangi payung hitam yang menaungi mereka dari salju yang berjatuhan. Merah dan hitam berjalan diatas hamparan putih yang menutupi seantero kota, menyajikan pemandangan kontras bagi siapa pun yang melihat.

"Mereka memperhatikan kita," Mikasa berkata, menghiraukan tatapan seorang pria yang berpapasan dengannya. "Apa aku terlalu mencolok untuk kota ini, Sebastian?"

"_Novocastrians_ memiliki pakem berbusana tersendiri, Nona. Tetapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mereka tidak keberatan dengan selera berpakaian orang luar." Jawab Sebastian. "Dan mungkin, ini bukan karena selera berpakaian Anda, tetapi Anda sendirilah yang menarik perhatian mereka."

"Begitu," kata Mikasa datar. "Tetapi dingin sekali, London tidak sedingin ini ketika salju turun. Jaket yang kauberi tidak banyak membantu."

"Maafkan saya," Sebastian berhenti, "Tolong pegang payungnya sebentar, Nona."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi, tetapi toh ia mengambil payung itu dari tangan Sebastian. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

Sebastian mulai melepas mantel kulitnya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Mikasa. Ia bisa mencium aroma manis yang menguar dari pakaian sang Butler. Sang Countess mengerutkan dahi. "Sebastian, tidakkah kau kedinginan jika tidak memakai mantelmu?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," ia membetulkan posisi mantelnya di tubuh Mikasa. Kini butler itu hanya memakai sweater hitam berleher tinggi, jelas tidak cukup untuk menghalau dingin. "_After all, I'm just one hell of a butler._"

Sebastian telah selesai membetulkan penutup telinga Mikasa ketika ia mengambil payung itu lagi dari tangan sang Lady. Kemudian ia menawarkan sikutnya lagi untuk digandeng Mikasa. Mereka mulai berjalan kembali, beberapa blok lebih jauh.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Sebastian bertanya.

Mikasa mengangguk kecil. "Tidak terlalu dingin lagi."

"_Good_,"

"Di mana tokonya?"

"Hanya tinggal dua blok lagi, Nona."

"Baguslah," Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dari penglihatan sang Butler.

* * *

Sebastian menarik tali yang terhubung dengan lonceng di samping pintu kaca. Benda itu berdenting. Tidak lama setelahnya, pemilik toko membukakan pintu.

"Selamat datang di toko mainan Frederick Fletcher," Pria pendek gemuk menyambut mereka di dalam toko dengan senyuman lebar, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan?"

Sebastian menjawab. "Kami butuh beberapa barang, selain perkakas yang kaupajang di etalase, kautahu apa maksudku."

Raut ramah di wajah pemilik toko lenyap, matanya menyipit paham. "Tunggu sebentar, dan bisakah Anda menutup pintu dan menurunkan tirai selagi saya mengambil barang yang Anda inginkan? Saya tidak mau jika sampai ada orang lain yang melihat."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tentu,"

Ia dan Mikasa saling berpandangan.

"Pria yang paranoid, Frederick Fletcher itu," komentar Mikasa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Frederick Fletcher keluar dengan membawa tatakan yang ditutupi kain linen, kemudian menaruhnya di atas konter kaca. Ia memberi isyarat agar Sebastian dan Mikasa mendekat.

"Ini barang terbaik yang bisa kutawarkan, silakan dilihat."

Mikasa mendekat, kemudian mulai memindai senjata-senjata api berkaliber kecil yang berjejer di atas tatakan. Frederick Fletcher memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi tertarik, kemudian berkata ketika Mikasa menyentuh salah satu yang berwarna keperakan, Fletcher tersenyum lebar. "Sebaiknya anda hati-hati, Nona. Ini bukan jenis barang yang biasa digunakan perempuan cantik seperti—"

Senyumannya lenyap dan wajahnya memucat ketika secepat kilat Mikasa menodongkan senjata itu ke kepala sang Pemilik Toko, menarik pelatuknya dan meletuskan sebuah tembakan. Frederick Fletcher gemetaran. Sesaat, ia mengira jika ia telah mati. Tetapi anggapannya terpatahkan, ia masih bernapas, dan tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Kepalanya masih utuh.

"Tembakan yang bagus," pria serba hitam di sebelah gadis ini memuji. "Anda menembak tepat di pusat lingkaran. Poinnya seratus."

Dengan gerakan kaku, Frederick Fletcher memutar kepalanya ke arah belakangnya, ke sebuah papan target dengan lingkaran bertingkat yang tergantung di dinding. Matanya melebar. Di lingkaran paling kecil di pusat, ia melihat lubang sebesar peluru.

Tembakannya jitu. Padahal ia yakin benar jika gadis ini membidik kepalanya barusan.

_Bagaimana ia melakukannya?_ Pikir Fletcher dalam hati. _Dan lebih penting, siapa gadis ini sebenarnya?_

"Aku menyukai yang ini," Fletcher memperhatikan bagaimana gadis bergaun merah di hadapannya menimang revolver itu dengan satu tangan. "Tidak terlalu ringan, tidak pula terlalu berat. Dan kulihat _magazine_-nya bisa muat untuk setengah lusin peluru. Silindernya mudah dilepas dan dipasang kembali. Apa namanya, Tuan?"

Fletcher menelan ludah ketika gadis itu terang-terangan menatapnya. "I-itu Colt M1861 Navy, Miss. Keluaran terbaru _Colt's Manufacturing Company_. Digunakan ketika Perang Sipil Amerika, dan digunakan juga oleh Militer Amerika ketika pengusiaran Suku Indian di negeri itu." Fletcher menarik napas. "Beratnya 1190 gram, panjangnya 13 inchi. Bisa mengeluarkan enam tembakan beruntun, dan kecepatan tembakannya mencapai 850 hingga 1000 kaki per detik. Pi-pilihan yang bagus, Miss."

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini, dua dari mereka." Mikasa menaruh revolver perak itu ke tempatnya kembali. "Tolong urus pembayarannya, Sebastian."

Dengan itu, Mikasa berlalu, berjalan ke luar toko.

"Nona ini diluar dugaan," bisik Fletcher kepada Sebastian ketika merasa Mikasa tidak bisa mendengarnya. "Kau mempunyai pasangan yang menakjubkan, Sir."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, dia adalah Masterku. Dan percayalah, ini bukanlah satu-satunya hal menakjubkan yang bisa ia lakukan."

* * *

_Kau mempunyai pasangan yang menakjubkan, Sir …_

Sebastian menyeringai di antara langkah-langkahnya di sepanjang lorong yang membawanya menuju kamar masternya. Ada kotak berukuran sedang di tangannya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda, kemudian mengetuk permukaan kayunya perlahan.

"Masuklah, aku sudah selesai, Sebastian."

Sang Butler mendorong daun pintu hingga terbuka.

Mikasa berdiri di tengah ruangan, tepat di bawah lampu kristal gantung yang cahayanya membuat Mikasa terlihat berkilau dengan gaun emas tak berlengan yang kini membalut tubuhnya, gaun Baronnes Langnar. Rambutnya ia angkat menjadi sebuah gelung elegan dengan hiasan mawar putih asli di atas kepala, ia sama sekali tidak menyisakan sehelai pun untuk dikeriting, yang tengah menjadi trend model rambut perempuan victoria ketika itu. Sebastian setuju, model itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengannya.

Mikasa berbalik, menghadapi Sebastian sembari melepas dan memasang silinder revolver yang kini tengah ia pegang.

"Apakah aku sudah terlihat seperti Baronnes Langnar?" tanyanya. "Bisa merepotkan jika Nile Dawk bisa mengenaliku dalam sekali lihat."

Sebastian melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Jujur, Anda sama sekali tidak menyerupainya, Nona."

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi. "Sudah kuduga,"

"Baroness Langnar tidak memiliki satu hal pun yang bisa menyaingi pesona Anda."

Sang Countess mengangkat sebelah alis. "Begitukah?"

"Tinggi dan postur tubuh kalian sama, dan ia juga berambut hitam, hanya itu kesamaan yang kalian miliki. Dan untunglah, ini pesta topeng. Jadi Duke of Newcastle tidak akan mengenalimu dengan mudah." Sebastian menarik napas. "Hanya saja, warna mata kalian berbeda, aku rasa itu akan menjadi masalah."

Mikasa tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku menantikan saat-saat ketika Nile Dawk menatap tepat ke arah mataku, yang pastinya akan menjadi saat-saat terakhir kehidupannya."

Sebastian terdiam, kemudian menyeringai. _"Yes, My Lady."_

Mata Mikasa terpaku kepada kotak di tangan Sebastian. "Benda apa itu?"

"Ah," Sebastian melirik kotaknya. "Hanya barang yang saya beli ketika kita kembali tadi sore, Nona. Bisakah Anda duduk sejenak?"

Mikasa mengerutkan dahi, tetapi ia menuruti permintaan Sebastian juga. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam kala butler-nya berlutut di hadapannya. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian membuka kotaknya. Mikasa melihat sepasang sepatu sutera keemasan di dalamnya.

"Semenjak Anda hanya memakai sesuatu yang berwarna merah, dan Duke of Newcastle sama sekali tidak mengirim sepatu untuk Baroness Langnar, saya pikir saya harus mencarikan sesuatu yang senada dengan gaun yang sekarang Anda pakai. Jujur saja, merah dan emas bukanlah perpaduan yang bagus." Sebastian menarik sebelah kaki Mikasa dengan lembut, melepas sepatu yang kini Mikasa pakai dan menggantinya dengan sepatu yang ia bawa. Hal yang sama ia lakukan terhadap kaki Mikasa yang satunya. "Dan setidaknya, aku tidak membiarkanmu hanya memakai sesuatu yang diberikan pria lain."

Mikasa tercekat. "Sebastian …"

"Kau hanya milikku," Sebastian mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Mikasa, berbisik di telinga sang Countess, "Hanya milikku."

Mikasa membeku di tempatnya.

"Sudah selesai," Sebastian berdiri, kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. "Aku rasa ini waktunya untuk bergerak, _Miss Queen's Watchdog_. Ada tugas dari Yang Mulia Ratu yang harus dijalankan malam ini,"

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Terima kasih banyak kepada **Vivienne** **Alexandria**, **Mari** **Chappy** **Chan**, **allihyun**, **CyeDessy**, **aeon** **zealot** **lucifer**, **intro** **lawliet** **vert**, **Hydrilla,** **Sa-chan** **Rivaille** –**ohoho**, **Nyanmaru** **Desu**, **Kumada** **Chiyu**, **Hatsune** **Cherry** dan semua yang sudah mem-fav dan mem-follow fanfiksi ini, dukungan kalian sangat berarti huhuhuhu…. Dan maaf saya nggak bisa membalas reviewnya satu per satu lewat PM. Tetapi yang jelas saya sangat senang membaca pendapat Anda semua untuk fanfiksi ini. Dan kritik juga sarannya masih saya tunggu loh….

Sekali lagi terimakasih xD

Lembang, 19/01/2014

Clarione


End file.
